pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metapod
Metapod (Japanese: トランセル Toranseru) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Caterpie. Biology Physiology Metapod is an insect-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a green colored chrysalis or cocoon. Although it is covered in its hard shell, Metapod's eyes are still clearly visible and usually appear dazed, drowsy, or angry for reasons unknown. Natural abilities Metapod have the ability Shed Skin which allows for a 1/3 chance that a harmful status effect will be dropped every turn. A Metapod's exterior is regularly hardened to protect its soft and tender innards while undergoing metamorphosis to eventually become a Butterfree. To conserve energy for this event, the Metapod barely moves. Evolution Metapod evolves from Caterpie starting at level 7, and evolves into Butterfree starting at level 10. Game info Locations |redblue = Viridian Forest, Route 25 Route 24(Blue only) |rbrarity = Uncommon(Red) Common(Blue) |yellow=Viridian Forest |yrarity = Common |goldsilver = Ilex Forest National Park, Route 2, 30, 31(Gold only) Bug-Catching Contest(Silver only) |gsrarity = Common(Gold) Uncommon(Silver)| |crystal = Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, 30, 31 |crarity = Common |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 24, 25| |frlgrarity = Common |diamondpearl = Route 204 |dprarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|'FireRed']])| |platinum = Eterna Forest |ptrarity = Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|'FireRed']])| |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, 30, 31, National Park, Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest, Bug-Catching Contest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Route 12 (White only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Caterpie |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Snap = River |Trozei = SOL Laboratory 2, Secret Storage 8, Endless Level 4, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Joyous Tower (7-8F) |PMD2 = Mystifying Forest (1-13BF), Mystery Jungle (1-29BF), Happy Outlook (1-19BF) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Haunted Zone}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |yellow=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |gold=Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. |silver=It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. |crystal=This is its pre-evolved form. At this stage, it can only harden, so it remains motionless to avoid attack. |ruby=The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. |sapphire=The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. |emerald=Its shell is as hard as an iron slab. A Metapod does not move very much because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the shell. |firered=Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack. |leafgreen=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |diamond=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |pearl=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |platinum=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |heartgold=Inside the shell, it is soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It stays motionless in the shell. |soulsilver=It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body. |black=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |white=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |black 2=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |white 2=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |x=A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution. |y=This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body. |or=The shell covering this Pokémon’s body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. |as=The shell covering this Pokémon’s body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |number = 011 |rbspr = RB 011 front.png |yspr = Y 011 front.png |grnspr = GR 011 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 011 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 011 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 011 front.gif |crysprs = Csm.gif |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 011 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 011 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Ems.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 011 front.png |frlgsprs = Rsms.gif |IIIback = Rsbackmeta.png |IIIbacks = Rsbacksmeta.png |dpspr = DP 011 front.png |dpsprs = Dpms.png |ptspr = DP 011 front.png |ptsprs = Dpms.png |hgssspr = HGSS 011 front.png |hgsssprs = HgssmS.png |IVback = DpmB.png |IVbacks = DpmBs.png |bwspr = Metapod_BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny_Metapod_BW.gif |b2w2spr = Metapod_BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny_Metapod_BW.gif |Vback = Metapod_BW_Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny_Metapod_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Metapod XY.gif |xysprs = Metapod Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Metapod XY.gif |orassprs = Metapod Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Metapod XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = Metapod XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif }} Appearances Anime Metapod first debuted in the anime episode Ash Catches a Pokémon when Ash Ketchum's Caterpie quickly evolved into a Metapod near the episode's end. In the episode Challenge of the Samurai, Ash battled a Samurai-like trainer using his Metapod against the Samurai's Metapod. Gym Leader Bugsy used his own Metapod against Ash in the episode Gettin' the Bugs Out. This Metapod proved to be more capable than others in previous episodes as it was actually able to knock out Ash's Chikorita. *Samurai's Metapod *Bugsy's Metapod Manga Pokémon Adventures Metapod make its first appearance in PA002 as one of the Pokémon in Professor Oak's Lab. Yellow had a Caterpie which evolved into a Metapod and then a Butterfree during her battle with Lance. There are also two Metapods which belong to Bugsy. Trivia *Despite being immobile, Metapod can still learn Tackle and Bug Bite. *Metapod, Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon are all known as the Cocoon Pokémon. *It is possible to catch a Metapod that cannot attack by capturing one that only knows Harden. This also applies to Kakuna, Silcoon, and Cascoon. *Metapod has a similar cry as Tentacruel. Origins Metapod appears to be based on a cocoon by a caterpillar. Names in other languages *'English': Metapod came from meta'''morphosis and '''pod. *'Japanese': トランセル (Toranseru in Romaji), probably means "trancer" due to evolving from Caterpie to Metapod, or "trance cell" because every cell in its body tranced. Gallery 011Metapod_OS_anime.png 011Metapod_OS_anime_2.png 011Metapod_AG_anime.png 011Metapod_Dream.png 011Metapod_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 011Metapod_Pokemon_Stadium.png 011Metapod_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon